Solid ink jet printers can encounter significant problems with air bubbles that form when the ink in the print head is frozen and then re-melted. These air bubbles cause printing defects and as a result the print head may need to be purged after a freeze and melt cycle. The resultant purge mass increases the cost per page and is not desirable.